


Who Is

by theotakuhub



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Envy has no room to talk about Ed being short when he’s like an inch taller, Envy is a switch send tweet, Envy the Jealous - Freeform, Envy would most certainly be a tsundere, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, There isn’t enough Envy love so I’ll take it upon myself to fill the void, it’s okay I still love him though, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotakuhub/pseuds/theotakuhub
Summary: shitty title because i’m not creative enough to make onethis is just my take on what i think a relationship with envy would be likelet me know if any of y’all want anything from me I’ll gladly feed into my envy obsession
Relationships: Envy & Reader, Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Envy x Reader, Envy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Who Is

**who is more likely to hurt the other?**

envy, he’d threaten to actually do it but obviously wouldn’t be serious about it (most of the time anyway) if he actually did hurt you he’d almost instantly regret it but would be very stubborn about apologizing, depending on how serious it was 

**who is emotionally stronger?**

you, envy is just really, really good at hiding it. 

**who is physically stronger?**

envy. 

**who is more likely to break a bone?**

envy, usually whenever he finds a reason to get himself involved in a fight. it’s never a concern to him considering it does fix itself almost right away but that doesn’t guarantee you won’t scold him for it. 

**who knows best what to say to upset the other?**

it depends, envy certainly wouldn’t put himself above making low blows to upset you on his end if he’s upset, but on your end any mention of something that would make him jealous or just humans overall could piss him off in a matter of seconds. 

**who is most likely to apologize first after an argument?**

you, definitely. envy can go god knows how long without talking to you just because he’s too stubborn to admit that he’s in the wrong and apologize to you. if you don’t find it in your heart to approach him first and initiate the apology he’ll probably never do it. if you do, the most you’d probably get out of him is an apologetic look and mumble under his breath. it wouldn’t seem like it but he would mean it, it’s just hard for him to get the words out.

 **who treats who’s wounds more often?**

envy treats yours, he obviously doesn’t get hurt and doesn’t need help, not to mention he’s very overprotective and would probably shadow you until you agreed to let him help or force you to hold still if you’re also the stubborn type. 

**who is in constant need of comfort?**

defiantly envy, he get insecure a lot and would rather die than admit it so you’d have to step up and comfort him yourself, most likely cuddles while constantly reminding him of all that he’s worth and that he has no reason to be jealous over anyone else _(by anyone else you mean humans, but it’s a touchy subject so you never outright say it)_. he never says it but he really appreciates it. 

**who gets more jealous?**

is this even a question?

 **who is most likely to walk out on the other?**

envy, he’d claim it was because he didn’t need you but the real reason was his worry that someone else could give you what he couldn’t and you deserved better. 

**who will propose?**

neither, envy doesn’t like the idea of it. that’s something only humans do to make their short lives more meaningful, he looks down on marriage and sees no need for it when he already knows he’ll never need anyone else. 

~~he wouldn’t mind the ring though.~~

**who has the most difficult parents?**

envy. 

**who initiates hand-holding when they’re out in public?**

it depends, usually he’s embarrassed by the idea of someone perceiving him as weak since he gets soft whenever he’s around you. but if he gets jealous? not only is he holding your hand, he’s practically all over you. 

**who hogs the blanket?**

envy, no shame about it either. if you tried to ask him to maybe consider sharing he’d act like he was asleep (cue annoyance on your end and angry whispering, “homunculi don’t need sleep you little shit!” then cue envy smirking but playing innocent) if you try to snatch it back you’ll end up on the floor and eventually you’ll either give up and admit defeat or he’ll cave in just so he can be closer to you ~~(he’ll say that it was because you were annoying him)~~

 **who gets more sad?**

envy, he’s a dramatic little shit and will definitely play victim if it ever calls for it, but on a serious note he does get upset very easily and will go to you for comfort 

**who is better at cheering the other up?**

you. envy will try, but he never really knows what he’s doing when he tries to make you happy again and will most likely shove your favorite of everything your way (all stolen by the way) and hope for the best. it’s not always that helpful but knowing he tried was enough for you. when he’s upset you give him your full attention and constantly comfort him, if you don’t he’ll eventually come looking for it 

**who’s the one who playfully slaps the other all the time after making silly jokes?**

both of you, when you do it, it’s obviously not very effective since it’s all in good nature. when he does it he forgets you probably can’t take an actually hit and will probably end up slapping you too hard. this either leads to him laughing over you now splayed out on the floor or feeling guilty and helping you up wordlessly, and it’s usually not the latter. 

**who is more wise?**

neither of you 

**who’s the shyest?**

neither of you

**who boasts about the other more?**

envy, he loves to brag about you and won’t hesitate to bring you up in any and every conversation 

**who sits on who’s lap?**

envy sits on your lap. he usually either has his back to your chest and takes it upon himself to wrap your arms around him if you don’t or the other way around with his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck or your chest. it’s comfy, don’t judge him. if you say anything about it he’ll get embarrassed and refuse to even touch you for weeks so choose your words wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> i always enjoy talking about envy i’d post more about him if people enjoyed it he’s the 2d love of my life


End file.
